Modular exhibit systems are produced and marketed for the exhibit industry to be used at tradeshows, conferences and expositions. Exhibit types may be classified into one of three categories. These categories are Portable, Modular and Custom. Modular exhibit types include exhibit components engineered for structural stability and components engineered for lightweight simplicity.
Most lightweight modular panel systems feature primary connecting mechanisms concealed within the edges of the systems components. Some of these connecting mechanisms are fixed to the components while others are loose parts inserted during set up of the exhibit. The connectors prevents the components from coming apart. A connection is typically accomplished by creating interference between two adjacent connecting parts so that the connectors cannot pull out of channels attached to the edges of adjacent panels.
There are currently a number of primary connectors that create this type of interference. They are distinguished by the manner in which they create interference. These range from male/female couplers to designs where the opposing connectors are identical and create interference by passing next to each other and filling the channel which confines the connectors.
In large part the connector dictates how easy or difficult the exhibit setup will be, how versatile the components will be and how long the components will last. The connector determines how closely the components will fit against each other and how well they align with each other. The design of the connector also determines how well the connector will accommodate fluctuations within material dimensions. Also, the connector determines how stable or rigid the joint will be between adjoining components.
Exhibit components may also incorporate a secondary connecting mechanism that allows components to be stacked one on top of the other. This is commonly referred to as the stacking system. Stacking systems include pins that protrude downward to locate into holes, extrusion channel ends at the top edge of the components, and tongues that run along the bottom edge of the components which nest into a slot on the lower panel. The purpose of stacking systems is to allow components of the same dimensions to stack onto another.
A third important connecting mechanism is the mechanism by which the panels are held or locked into position. These mechanisms are referred to as panel locks. The design and function of panel locks is often closely tied to the connector solution. Panel locks range in the materials and mechanisms by which they create interference. Some require tools; all are designed to prevent connected components from sliding apart. Generally these locks are located near the top of a component so they can be engaged and disengaged manually. In addition to preventing components from sliding apart, locks hold components in place on uneven floors, maintaining the alignment of seams. Locks are also used to suspend components above the ground. Exhibit systems with locks are more stable and better able to bear weight, whether the weight be from exhibitor product or large or numerous display components stacked upon each other.
A number of US patents have been awarded for inventions relating to structural display systems and connecting systems for display components. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,512,097 and 4,437,275 to Zeigler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,548 to Goudie, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,336 to Backer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,560 to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,858 to Perutz, and U.S. Pat. No. 34,738 to Brady. The Brady patent discloses a clip system, which permits the removable mounting of flat display panels. The clip system of that patent is relatively lightweight and inexpensive; the concealed connection permits the panels to be mounted to create a so-called full bleed display surface, which provides a continuous display surface, without gaps between adjacent panels.
The Brady system can be assembled without tools, and by one person with little skill. However, there are several problems with the system. When assembled together, these channels include, in cross section, an edge extrusion, which is generally hourglass-like. Each of the clips includes a pair of flexible, semi-circular tubes, which are designed to conform to the configuration of the hourglass channel to form a suitable mounting structure. This tube configuration is relatively difficult and therefore relatively expensive to mold, and because of the resiliency requirement they can become misshapen over time. This can result in the panels becoming misaligned or disconnected with respect to one another.
Also of note is U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,720 to LaBruzza. The LaBruzza patent represents an improvement over the Brady system in some important aspects but is disadvantaged in other aspects. The LaBruzza connectors are designed to engage the molded connector of the opposing channel, not the aluminum channel of the opposing component. This allows for a more simple extrusion design placing the full load of the connection on the molded connecting parts. Because of the shape and size of the LaBruzza invention, it is unnecessarily susceptible to problems caused by variances in material tolerances. Slight changes in the molded connectors size may be doubled, compounding the tolerance challenge. Additionally, because of the thickness and shape, the LaBruzza connector may be more prone to breakage.
A need therefor exists for a reliable, robust mechanism to connect components of exhibit systems, edge to edge, without tools or loose parts, where the connectors are concealed from view.